Excavating buckets and other earthmoving equipment are subjected to harsh conditions including abrasive materials, extreme loads and cyclic stresses and strains. Various wear members and wear assemblies are attached to lips, other digging edges and surfaces to protect them from wear and erosion. The wear assemblies extending from the digging edges and surfaces experience high internal stresses during operation which can result in failure of the components. The wear assemblies require adequate strength to avoid failure, but also have to incorporate ductility in order to transfer applied loads across a broad support structure without excessive stress concentrations at critical points. Fatigue due to cyclic loading combined with concentration of stress within localized areas of the components can cause reduced service life or catastrophic failure in the wear assembly.